This invention relates to an ink pen device for a drawing or plotting apparatus or the like.
In the prior art, it is well known that an ink pen having a needle nib is used in a state as the ink tank is kept slightly minus pressurized for preventing ink from overflowing out and allowing proper quantity of ink to flow through the nib. The pen of this kind could not be used for higher speed drawing as the pen traced line becomes scratchy because of poor ink supply to the nib.
This limits the upper drawing speed of the drawing or plotting apparatus.